peelfandomcom-20200213-history
New Fast Automatic Daffodils
New Fast Automatic Daffodils (later shortened to New FADS) were an alternative rock group from Manchester, England, active between 1988 and 1995. The band was formed in 1988 by former members of the punk rock group Pariah. Dolan Hewison, Justin Crawford, Perry Saunders and Icarus Wilson-Wright were former students at Manchester Polytechnic, while Andy Spearpoint attended drama school. The name comes from a poem by Adrian Henri that mixed an advertisement for a yellow Dutch car with a Wordsworth poem. Links to Peel One of the many favourite Manchester bands that Peel liked. In an interview with singer Andy Spearpoint for the Louder Than War Blog, Andy was asked whether he was a fan of Peel's radio shows: "We were all John Peel listeners and when we started out the most ambitious thing that we could think of was to get a Peel Session. To have done three would have been beyond our wildest dreams. I only had one opportunity to meet him but unfortunately was too stoned to have made any sense and so thought better of it. Hey ho." https://louderthanwar.com/andy-spearpoint-exclusive-louder-war-interview/ Festive Fifty Entries *1990 Festive Fifty: Big #14 Sessions Three sessions. #1 and #2 released on The Peel Sessions (LP/CD, Strange Fruit, 1992). Individual tracks released on v/a Manchester- So Much to Answer For (CD, 1990 (Strange Fruit) and v/a New Season: The Peel Sessions (CD, 1991, Strange Fruit) 1. Recorded: 1989-12-19. Broadcast: 09 January 1990. Repeated: 08 February 1990 *Purple Haze / Man Without Qualities II / Jagger Bog / Big (Instrumental) 2. Recorded: 1990-11-11. Broadcast: 24 November 1990. Repeated: 03 February 1991 *Get Better / Part 4 / Man Without Qualities 1 3. Recorded: 1992-10-08. Broadcast: 15 January 1993. Repeated: 19 March 1993 *Music / Kyphos / Bruises Other Shows Played ;1989 *22 July 1989 (BFBS): 'Lions (12")' (Playtime) *24 July 1989: Lions (12") Playtime *16 October 1989: Beam Me Up (12" - Music Is Shit EP) Playtime ; 1990 *26 March 1990: Big (12") Playtime *25 April 1990: Jaggerbog (v/a LP - Home) Sheer Joy *05 May 1990 (BFBS): 'Big (12")' (Playtime) *09 May 1990: Jaggerbog (v/a album - Home) Sheer Joy *16 May 1990: Lions (v/a album - Hit The North) Bop *19 May 1990 (BFBS): 'Jaggerbog (Compilation LP-Home)' (Sheer Joy) *23 May 1990: Lions (v/a LP - Hit The North) Bop *26 May 1990 (BFBS): 'Lions (12")' (Playtime) *02 June 1990 (BFBS): 'Jaggerbog (Compilation LP-Home)' (Sheer Joy) *24 September 1990: Fishes Eyes (7") Play It Again Sam *29 September 1990: Fishes Eye (7") Play It Again Sam *03 November 1990: Get Better (CD - Pigeonhole) Play It Again Sam *03 November 1990: You Were Lying When You Said You Loved Me (CD - Pigeonhole) Play It Again Sam *03 November 1990: Amplifier (CD - Pigeonhole) Play It Again Sam *30 December 1990: 'Big (12 inch) (Playtime) FF #14 ;1991 *06 April 1991: Get Better (7") Play It Again Sam *14 April 1991: Get Better (single) Play It Again Sam *22 June 1991: Purple Haze (album - Peel Sessions) Strange Fruit *22 July 1991 (Radio Bremen): Man without Qualities II (12" - The Peel Sessions) Strange Fruit *28 July 1991: Man Without Qualities II (album - The Peel Sessions) Strange Fruit *02 November 1991: 'All Over My Face (7")' (Play It Again Sam) *09 November 1991: All Over My Face (12") Play It Again Sam ;1992 *21 August 1992: It's Not What You Know (7") Play It Again Sam *31 August 1992 (BFBS): It's Not What You Know (7") Play It Again Sam *25 September 1992: 'Stockholm (7 inch)' (Play It Again Sam) *27 September 1992 (BFBS): 'Stockholm (7 inch)' (Play It Again Sam) *09 October 1992: 'Stockholm (7")' (Play It Again Sam) *16 October 1992: Kyphos (album - Body Exit Mind) Play It Again Sam *17 October 1992: Stockholm (12") Play It Again Sam *18 October 1992 (BFBS): Stockholm (7") Play It Again Sam *24 October 1992: 'I Take You To Sleep (CD-Body Exit Mind)' (Play It Again Sam) *14 November 1992: Beatlemania (LP - Body Exit Mind) Play It Again Sam External Links *Wikipedia *Discogs Category:Artists